Things Members of the TSAB are not allowed to do!
by MWkillkenny84
Summary: A Not to Do list based on the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series.
1. Chapter 1

Things members of the TSBA are not allowed to do!

1) After the Nth accident, it's now strictly forbidden to toy with unknow clock-shaped artifact.

1a) Fate, please, can you give back the Cassiopea to Chao Ling Shen?

2) Because of a report from the Panversal Chief Assosiation, all attempts to use magic to do paperwork are now forbidden. Even Dumbledore don'use his magic to do IT, what's give you the idea of you can do it? So, work and suffer as we all do.

3) No, only because she is a magical girl you can't employ Sakura Kinomoto into our forces. Not to mention Tomoyo Daidouji, Kami forbid it!

4) Liutenant Meioh, we would like to talk about your extra curricular activities regarding a certain Crystal Tokyo...

5) Members should take notice they Aren't allowed to adopt more than 1 orphan a year.

5a) Yes, that includes you, Nakajima.

6)Groping within your office is not a "proper greeting".

7) Lesson to captain Takamachi are not to be used as punishment.

7a) Nor to Vita of the Wolrenkitter

8)Doctors aren't allowed to give home-made cookies to their patients.

9 ) Using corrupting influences to get the Saint Kaiser to change Church policies is now forbidden.

10 ) I don't know who's stealing all the underwear around here, but frankly, I'm tired of having to buy new underwear for my family. - NT

10 A ) On the plus side, Vivio does need new clothes more often. FTH

10 B ) MAMA! - VT

11 ) While lesbian relationships are not illegal, please keep your hands to yourself when you're on duty. That includes you, Subaru, Ginga, Hayate and Wendi.

12) I don't care if he's already in jail, you do not taunt a madman, specially Jail Scaglietti.

13) Standing in a street corner and shouting about the corruption in the TSAB is strictly forbidden.

13a) Especially if it's true and we can't deny it.

13b) Entry redacted. We know who you are. Consider this a warning.

14) Never call Riot Force 6 a lesbian army when any of it's members are around.

14a) Erio will stab you for it.

14b) Caro ru Lushe is no longer permitted to issue orders to Erio Mondial, least of all orders to assault individuals who make allegations as to her or her friends' sexual preferences.

14c) Following a certain incident, the Time-Space Administration Bureau would like to remind certain individuals that it is still illegal to inflict bodily harm upon another for reasons of revenge, regardless of what the other party said about your girlfriend/lover/wife/comrade/etc., and that TSAB agents are not exempt from the law.

14d) Neither are you, Scrya. Knock it off.

15) Do not insult dragons, or anyone in their protection, because you are crunchy and taste well with ketchup.

16) Do not spread stories of Non-administered planet 97 being a scary place where people blow each other up to make friends.

16a) Even if it is partially true.

17) No you are not allowed to use the research budget to create a Giant Super-Robot to duke it out with the dragon summons.

17a) Quit it with the dragons already. - CrL

17b) Look who's talking.

17c) Human-sized Super Robots are also illegal. See notes re: "Combat Cyborgs".

17d) L -#s

17e) And no, the excuse of "CHICKS DIG GIANT ROBOTS!!" will not fly here.

18) You are also not allowed to use it to create a nanite swarm to fight insect summons.

19) You are not allowed to direct our ships to fire on worlds from orbit with their Arc-en-Ciel cannons just because they denied you a tourist visa.

20) You are not allowed to reprogram an AI or cyborg to be your lover. That's just sick.

20a) Shario Finieno is hereby under house arrest, pending further investigation.

21 ) Kidnapping mages from their home worlds and forcing them to work for the TSAB is likewise forbidden.

21 A ) I don't CARE if that's basically how we got two of the three Aces, you just can't do it.

21 B ) No, you cannot bribe them with candy.

21 C ) That doesn't mean you have to take out all the candy in your pockets, Caro.

21 D ) HOW MUCH CANDY DO YOU HAVE IN THERE?!

22) Hayate, you are not autorized to go to the Mahora to join the Library Exploration Club. And no, you can't even try to bribe young Negi Springfield: the crazies of his class are dangerous, and we DO NOT WANT to antagonize them.

22a) Fate, it count for you too, especially in regard of former Drill Sergeant Evangeline A.K. McDowell.

22 b. There is no 22 b.

22 C ) When talking about Fate, please make sure that you clarify if you mean Enforcer Fate or the Fate that's causing problems for Negi's class. Enforcer Fate is getting tired of people assaulting her thinking that she was the one involved in the summoning of the Youma from that lake.

23 ) Necrophilia is still not legal, sorry Ixy.

23 A ) Those who try to do anything to Ixpellia while she sleeps in her coma will be turned over to her highness Vivio Takamachi and Subaru Nakajima for punishment.

23 B ) Doubly so for anyone who might try to hurt her.

24 ) Whoever stole Hayate's cosplay supplies is to return them immediately. The last thing we need is our tactical nuke to go emo or get pissed off.

25 ) You are reminded that Takamachi Vivio is still a child, even in her adult form. Anyone caught perving on her will be turned over to Captain Takamachi and/or Enforcer Testarossa-Harloun for discipline.

25a ) What does 'perving' mean? Vivio

25b) It means doing the stuff we warn Subaru not to do to Teana when you're around, Viv. -Mamas

26) All conctacts between Vivio Takamachi, Chibi-Usagi Tsukino, Hotaru Tomoe, Evangeline A.K. McDowell and Negi Springfield are now forbidden: we can't contain the fanboys/fangirls of their adult forms.

27) Will the person who has published that FateJail Doujin make him/herslef note? His 'artistict subjetcs' want to have some 'words' with him. Idem for Nanoha and Vivio.

28) The Sacred Tome had no relation at any point whatsoever with the Book of the Night Sky. All further comments to the contrary are not fact, and should be stricken from the record.

28a) And no, Reinforce Zwei and Overlord Zetta would not make "a cute little book collection," nor would they end up "giving us all a library full of children's books to d'aww over."

28b) Seriously, guys. That Salome lady tried to kill me the last time she heard talk like that! -R2

29) Agito bears no relation to Etna, save her looks. This is not up for debate.

30) No throwing Prinnies in the cafeteria in the locker room on the athletic or training grounds anywhere in the TSAB's administered zones. **Period**.

30a) Or Earth.

31) The Infinity Library is not, and has never been, "Yuuno Scrya's House of Love."

31a) ...until yesterday! -LH

31b) Your days are numbered, Ferret Boy. -CH

31c) I'd just like to go on record as saying that this was not my idea. -YS

31d) You didn't seem to mind at the time. J -LH

31e) ...No comment. -YS

32: General Gaiz' former office is hereby rendered off-limits until someone figures out how to get the Shoggoth to leave.

32a: It is best not to ask why a Shoggoth is in General Gaiz' office. There are things we are all truly better off not knowing.

32b: Vivio Takamachi is not allowed to "adopt" the Shoggoth.

33: Mirror Yuuno, Chrono and Zafira are hereby ordered to grow goatees so we can tell them apart from the originals.

33a: This was not an invitation for you to use a fake moustache to taunt your counterpart, Mirror Vita.

34 ) This rule is not meant to be used as an excuse for porn of anyone.

35 ) Brianna Diggers is not to come within three feet of any Intelligent, Armed or Storage Device. The one time she got her hands on Durandall ended up with four stars turned off. That's right, turned off. No, don't ask us how she did it either.

35a ) Unison Devices are also forbidden.

35b ) What do you mean, 'Too late'?

36 ) Betting to see who would win between Enforcer Fate and Straight Cougar in a race is not allowed.

36 A ) It has expanded to include Yoruichi, Minato, Eiko Megumi and Nuku Nuku.

36b) And further expanded to include the Flash, Sonic, Speedy Gonzales, Quicksilver and Zoom.

37 ) Subaru is hereby forbidden from trying to use Vita like Goldymarg.

37 A ) Doubly so because she punched up my skirt! I couldn't sit for three weeks! - Vita

37 B ) It was just one time. - SN

37c) _You__ left the Revolver Knuckle on!_ -Vita

38 ) Trying to get the Captain Commander of Soul Society to go against Signum in a battle to see who can make the best fire attacks is also forbidden.

39) Warning: if you ever see a shirtless violet haired-red eyed boy with two strange antenna-like bangs and a terrible laugh... DO NOT ENGAGE HIM. If he's angry, RUN LIKE HELL AND CONCTACT THE ACES!!! If you're not an Ace, it means YOU DO NOT HAVE the necessary firepower to SURVIVE the battle!

39a) Seriously, attack Overlord Laharl it's ALREADY bad, and if Etna and Flonne will decide to go mama bear on you, the funeral expenses will be charged to your heirs.

39b) The same thing has to be applied to ANY Overlord and to Seraph Lagmintong.

40) To the Numbers and the Nakajima sisters: you can't recruit your 'distant cousin' KOS-MOS, nor her 'mama' Shion Uzuki. We DO NOT need a conflict with the Gnosis or U-DO, thank you very much!

40a) The same with their friends Junior and Momo, for the exact same reasons (even if Momo really does fit the Magic Girl Motif).

41) Under no circumstances are you to ever approach Unicron, Galactus, Ego or Starbreaker. Last thing we need are Dimension-hopping world devourers trying to eat us, or in Starbreaker's case, our stars.

42) No Hayate, you can't keep that tentacle monster as a pet.

43) Absolutely under no circumstances is Hayate Yagami to ever be involved in the Official Uniforms Selection Committee.

44) Notice is given to whoever has Ruri Hoshino. Her government wants her back, NOW.

45) I don't care if it's cool or chicks dig them, you are still not allowed to use the research budget to make robots, Kamen rider style bikes, Macross style fighters and specially not Kaiju.

46) Hayate, can you talk to your cousin Light and ask him, COURTESLY, if he can stop his killing spree of ours senior accountants? We KNOW they are corrupt, but we NEED them for their work!

46a) And no, we can not assume Nabiki Tendo in their place, no matter how tempting is the option.

47 ) Rule 42 is now repealed on the basis that no one else is allowed to keep one as a pet and Hayate keeps her current "pet" under strict control.

48 ) No, Caro, I do not care HOW you managed it, you are to not to keep Exellion as a summon.

48 A ) Doubly so for the Brood Queen Ti'mat.

48 B ) The last thing we want is one of the Dragons from Jade to decide to come to TSAB space and cause problems for everyone because they're upset with you for being able to summon their grandfather and Queen.

48c) Caro, the phrase 'He's a hunk' is not a good motive to summon and adopt as a 'pet' the One Winged Angel Sephiroth.

49) Zerg do not make good pets.

49a) Neither do Tyranids.

49b) No Lutecia, you can't keep the cute little facehugger either.

50) You are only allowed to keep tribbles as pets if they have been spayed to ensure they can never reproduce. Unspayed tribbles have been known to destroy entire planetary ecosystems with their out of control procreation.

51) Subaru, please, in the future can you avoid to shout the phrase "I do not expect the Spanish Inquisition!"? We KNOW you do it only to blast that trio of cardinals into the next century, and the Vatican is starting to be angry. And we do not want to enrage a Pope.

52) All the conctacts between TSAB agents and rapresentative from the Hellsing Organization or the Iscariota are now forbidden: we do not want to be drag into their religious feud.

53) All requests for the "Advanced Skinship Training Course" as taught by Hayate Yagami must be submitted in writing, no later than three months in advance, with signed waiver and legal disclaimer letters, through the appropriate chains of command.

53a) Wait, we _have_ one of these?- S.N.

53b) Subaru Nakajima's application is denied indefinitely. No matter how many times she resubmits it.

54) You will not liken Unison to rape, unfortunate implications of insertion into another body be damned.

55) I don't care if Dumbledore's people do it, memory wiping witnesses is illegal for all TSAB agents.

56) Yuuno Scrya is not allowed to reveal (his?) true identity.

56a ) No one is exempt from rule 63

56b ) This is not to be considered an attempt to instill horrible, nonsensical plot bunnies involving these two universes.

56c ) No Hayate. You can not replace Zafira with the King of Knights. Your Harem count remains the same.

56d ) No we do not accept resignations, Scrya.

57) All the conctacts between our univers and the Slayers-universe are now forbidden: we do not want Captain Takamachi and Lina Inverse to exchange spells and/or magical instruments.

57 A ) Whaddya mean it's too late!?

57 B ) Signum is to return the Sword of Light to either the Lost Universe or to the Slayers universe right now!

57 C ) You can't keep Galvayra either, Signum.

57 D ) Caro, you are not allowed to keep those Demon's Blood Talismens. I don't CARE if they give a better boost than your own device, you are NOT to keep them!

57E) Vita, you are to return Bodigar immediately.

58: As much as the TSAB abhors slavery, it is not within our mandate to interfere with the internal politics of non-member worlds. Therefore, certain TSAB personnel who shall remain nameless are to hereby suspend their abolitionary raids against the Amarr Empire at once.

59: Raging Heart is not allowed to "connect" with the Geth anymore. Not only is the notion of a blue-and-white-colored machine race armed with pink laser beams of death _highly disturbing_, to say the least, but Bardiche has been depressed all week!

60: The recently produced line of Intelligent Devices with AIs based on 4chan are hereby considered Lost Logia and are to be sealed and destroyed immediately.

61) Vivio Takamichi and Hotaru Tomoe are to report to Shamal for their psychologist appointment.

61a) Seriously you four. Lock the damn the door.

62 ) Teana Lanster and Dieci Nakajima, you two are to stop going to Brianna Diggers for "upgrades" on your weapons.

62 A ) I don't care if you can carve your name on the moon, Dieci, you have to stop now.

62 B ) What do you mean Mariel is taking lessons from Brianna and Gina Diggers now?

63) No Hayate, you cannot take her/him/it home.

64) I don't care how effective it is, we do not use porn as a distraction in battle.

64a) Button your shirt Subaru, Tiana!

65) Vita is henceforth forbidden to go to Nekomi. We do not need another "who has the bigger hammer" incident.

66) To whoever stole Enforcer Takamichi-Harlown's underwear. Admiral Harlown and Captain Takamichi wish to speak to you. We are looking at you Nakajima.

66a) And you Lanster.

67) Nobody, and we intend NOBODY, can show any member of the Ace, Wolkenritter and Riot Force 6 the orrors knows as DeviantArt, and .

68) No, the R&D Department can't recreate the Macross/Robotech mecha tecnology.

68a) And we haven't found a hyper-powerful spaceship of unknow origins.

69) Teana, you can't recive weapon lessons from the following subjects:

-Coyote Starrk

-Mana Tatsumiya

-Sosoke Sagara

-Kurtz Weber

-Melissa Mao

-Any member of the Mahora's Military Club

-Ryo Saeba

-Any Mithril weapon instructor

And finally, NOT Lara Croft.

69a) Extended list:

- Train Heartnet

- Vash the Stampede

- Alucard

70) Former Captains Miho and Sonoda, you are not autorized to make sudden apperance into the TSAB's HQ, and certainly NOT to sneak behind high officer to scare them to death.

70a) No, it does not matter if you found it funny.

71) Instructor Takamachi, taking a hundred cute girls and making them sing together will NOT make your Starlight Breaker any stronger. Stop forcing them.

71b) No, we're not borrowing Infel Pira.

72.) All TSAB agents must keep one Yume Kusanagi (from Ichinensei ni Nacchattara) away from Vivio Takamachi at all costs, lest we all perish in a pink blaze of doom.

a.) This goes for Caro and Lutecia as well.

b.) Also it is permitted to intervene militarily with as much striking power as necessary in the event that Yume figures out how to make a time machine as the younger versions of Nanoha and Fate would be in grave danger.

73.) Contact with Yachiru Kusajishi is strictly forbidden. We don't need more attempts to make shrines to Nanoha as things always seems to end badly (and with a lot of property damage) when Fate gets wind of it.

74.) Wanting a familiar similar to Yuno Scrya (in ferret form) is not a valid reason to bring Albert Chamomile to Mid Childa or into contact with female TSAB members.

75.) There will be no more contacting out upgrades to the TSAB dimensional fleet ships to Washu.

76.) It is prohibited to give Ranma Saotome an intelligent device.

a.) It is even more prohibited to give one to Akane Tendo due to her anger management issues.

b.) And Ryouga, err.... better yet just don't give any to the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

c.) Or Nabiki Tendo.

d.) On second thought just to be safe don't give any intelligent devices to any inhabitant of Nerima (inhabitant being loosely defined as anyone that shows up there at least once a month).

77) This is a reminder that Riot Force 6 is not:

a) A lesbian team with one guy.

or b ) Erio's harem.

78) Takamichi Nanoha is forbidden to use Anything above Divine Shooter in Mid-childan airspace. People are starting to become more afraid of the color pink than necessary.

79 ) Using magic in carnival shooting games is now forbidden. Vivio, you really shouldn't have used a Divine Buster in a shooting game.

80 ) Just to remind everyone, we do not follow Amazon laws. Despite the fact that Nanoha made her best friends by beating them up, that does not mean that all of us are like that.

80 A ) Nove, doesn't that mean its too late for Einhart to call you "Nove-mama"?

80 B ) ... Whaddya mean, "too late"?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the members of The Fanfiction Forum for all the rules of this list.

81) This is just a reminder: Gensoukyou is not Cpt. Takamachi's "training grounds".

81a) It is most likely not a relic of Al Hazard, either. Further research into the subject, while not explicitly forbidden, will not receive TSAB funding.

82) Patchouli Knowledge is allowed occasional supervised access to the Infinity Library. Kirisame Marisa is most emphatically not.

83) Following the Cross Gate Incident, research into the creation of humanoid mechanized weaponry - so-called "Super Robots" - is no longer prohibited. The assistance of the former members of Riot Force 6 is hereby requested in this matter.

83a) Andou Masaki is to be given an escort wherever he goes when in TSAB facilities. Last time, it took forever for him to get to Cybuster.

83b) We are opening diplomatic discussions with La Gias effective immediately.

84) All contacts between the TSBA and the group of magical girls known as the Tokyo MewMew are now forbidden. We DO NOT WANT for them to acess to our spells and for the Aces/Wolkenritter/Riot Force 6 to become hybrid human/animals. The tough of a catgirl Nanoha has scared our senior officers, for Pete's Sake!!!

85. We don't care how much Lutecia Aplhine's personality change unnerves you, you are not allowed to requisition one of the time-traveling Lost Logia to prove, (and in the case of the later possibilities, prevent), she is:

1) Identical Twins, who use illusion magics to keep whichever one lost the most recent game of chance hidden;

2) A badly prepared clone replacement;

3) A split personality;

4) Possessed by a Lost Logia; or

5) A twisted maniac, trying out various personalities to fuck with our heads.

86) We are beginning negotiations with Seyruun, but it is still forbidden to have informal contact. We really do not want Xellos or Naga running around unsupervised, or heaven forbid, Lina.

86a) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT NANOHA AND LINA ARE HAVING A COMPATITION BETWEEN STARLIGHT BREAKER VS DRAGON SLAVE!?!

86b) Results are in. On a one-to-one power scale, Starlight Breaker wins. However, in terms of sheer wide-area damage, Dragon Slave is the more powerful.

86c) Following this, Lina Inverse is hereby banned from interacting with any world other than her own without having several Limiters put on.

87) All TSAB personnel are forbidden, unless given specific permission, from visiting the area of dimension space home to the Artificially Intelligent tanks known as "Bolos." Firstly, these demonstrate the logical conclusion of projectile based weaponry, something already banned under TSAB law, and secondly, we don't want Cpt. Takamachi getting ideas about Raging Heart getting a Hellbore mode upgrade.

88) For reasons of moral there will be no teaching Intelligent or Unison Devices to sing "Still Alive"

88a) Yes Lt. Col Yagami the Wolkenritter did look cute singing it as a quartet at the charity talent show, but frankly the lyrics started freaking people who recognized them as your Knights.

89) After some incidents concerning certain individuals who will remain anonymous, the **Fangirl/boy Talk** (upper case, bold and underline) is now mandatory for all the staff's members.

90) Would the person who read their Icha Icha Paradise in front of Vivio please report Captain Takamichi and Enforcer Harlown-Takamichi; all other personnel please evacuate to the nearest Starlight Breaker Bunker.

91 ) While Sheila Silvear is very thankful to whomever taught her shape-changing magic, please be advised that going to Jade is not, always, in our best interests.

91 A ) Oh, so it was someone using shape-changing magic on her.

91 B ) Great, now we have Rook to deal with.

91 C ) Will someone please deal with that teleporting undead knight?

91 D ) Preferably before Vita has an aneurysm from trying to play "whack the knight".

91 E ) WHO GAVE SUBARU A BETA-TECH PHANTOM RING?!

91 F ) You didn't see what happened when a Werecheetah used one of those things, did you?

91g) On further consideration of the fact that a Beta Ring seems to have permanently affixed itself to PFC Subaru Nakajima's Revolver Knuckle and integrated inextricably with Mach Caliber _and grafted itself to her cybernetics_, further forbidding of such technology is herefore recognized as futile. _However_, we must insist that Miss Nakajima restrain herself from using her new "Divine Phantom" spell near populated areas.

91h) _And Beta tech is still restricted from everyone else_, let's just make that very clear.

92: _**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!**_

92a: Vita is **not** allowed to bring her boyfriend to work anymore.

93: A note to all summoner-class mages: summoning of Dremora in TSAB administered space is hereby forbidden. **Permanently.**

93) The Chenobal Exclusion Zone is strictly off-limits. The Zone is known to react violently to TSAB personal, generating Emissions which are lethal. Local Mutants will seek and attack any and all TSAB personal, and hostile natives have been seen deploying advanced mass-based weaponry in response to TSAB intrusions.

94) A reminder from chief medical officer Shamal. It is not in your best interest to attempt to woo Vivio Takamichi in her adult form. It will result in slowly healing injuries as she has been ordered that "Injuries sustained from mistaking an eight year old for an eighteen year old is still considered an act of attempted statutory rape, and as such are not to be healed by any means."

94a) Hitting on Vita on the other hand is just plain asking for it.

96) The Lovely Angels (aka the Dirty Pair) are hereby forbidden to step foot on any TSAB administered territory, and a standing order is given for their immediate execution when seen on said territory.

97) Xellos Metallium is not allowed travel through TSAB territories. Last thing we need is to deal with the Mazoku.

98) Retired Admiral Lindy Harlown would like to see Yuuno Scrya concerning the incident that happened in the Infinite Library two months ago.

98a) FERRET BOY!!

98 B ) I'd like you to know that wasn't my fault. -YS

98 C ) Tell me some more about how much you can't keep your hands off of me. - LH

98d) You'd think Chrono would realize by now that snatching up hot young men is tradition among us Harlaown women. -Amy

98e) You weren't a Harlaown _before_ you got your hooks in, dear. –CH

98f) In blood, no. In spirit... well, the results speak for themselves, no? -LH

98 g) So where does that leave Enforcer Fate? - Anonymous TSAB Elite Mook

98 h) There is to be no further speculation on the ability for Harlaown women to snatch up hot young men. Anyone who wishes to further contribute to the topic will be subjected to overseeing the flame war that will inevitably break out.

98i) Besides, Caro got her hooks into Erio before "Fate-mama" coulllllllllllllllllllllllll

98j) We need a cleanup team and a coroner at Terminal 1138, on the double!

99) Whoever has summon the creature know as Sin is requested to send it back, BEFORE NOW!!!

100) There is no research to collect the Necronomicon or the Bakanomicon. We do not want a native-zombie invasion or an extradimensional-zombie invasion.

100a) Retired Captain Miho, we are speaking to you!

100b ) All TSAB officers are hereby notified to destroy the Hentainomicon on sight.

100c) Too late.

101) Further research into the so-called "Loud G-Stones" is to be halted, as PFC Subaru's presence seems to be having a deleterious effect on their function.

101 A ) G-Stones, likewise, are not to be researched upon.

101 B ) Same with J-Jewels

101 C ) 101 A has now been revoked as it turns out that Blitz, Mach and Jet Calibur were processed from fragmented G-Stones.

101 D ) Further review turns out that they were fragmented G-_Crystals_ not Stones.

102) Mr. Scrya, while not technically a member of the TSAB, is still a member of Midchildan society. As such, he is encouraged to refrain from dancing and celebrating in public, especially on the subject of how he "knew his son would end up catching a good woman someday!"

103 ) While Subaru has used both Revolver Gauntlets on her arms, it should be noted that she, Nove and Ginga are forbidden from putting all four Gauntlets on at the same time. Seriously, we do not want to know what happens when two arm gauntlets and two leg gauntlets work together.

103a) You were supposed to be confined to quarters, Finieno, not "experimenting."  
103b) PFC Nakajima, the activation of Mach Calibur's new "G-Calibur" mode is hereby restricted to crisis scenarios only, as per TSAB power limitation protocols.

104 ) Wendi is to return the Silver Surfer's surfboard IMMEDIATELY!

104 A ) Oh, it's just a replica, that's not so bad then.

104 B ) Wendi Nakajima is to stop writing in these rules to cover up what she has done.

104 C ) The Silver Surfer is here and asking for his board back. We do not want Galactus coming here.

105 ) Enforcer Fate is to return KITT back to its original owner.

106 ) Teana Lanster is hereby ordered to return all "ARMS" back to Non-Administered Planet 324, known to its inhabitants as Filgaia.

107) Will someone _please_ get the Paper Masters out of my library? Organizing this mess is hard enough without a horde of crazed bibliophiles who never reshelve things properly!

107a) And tell Miss Readman that this library doesn't lend or sell.

108) In effect immediately will be a resource conservation policy. You cannot appropriate office material for the creation of elaborate cosplay costumes

108a) Hayate, this means you.

108b) You too Readman. And your entourage as well.

109) Whoever introduced Vita to Rammstein is going to pay for last night

109a) Feur frei!-Vita

110) Hayate, would you please stop trying to let a certain Kamina become a member of the TSAB

110a) Too late

110b)With this drill, I shall pierce the heavens- the great Kamina-sama

110c)He's mine!-Vita

110d) No way Vita. You always get the badasses. Let someone else have a turn-Signum

111) To whoever introduced the Cute Shotaro Boy trope to Shamal, you're paying for Erio's therapy bill.

112) The person who has introduced Agito and Etna will pay. With his life. -Overlord Laharl and others.

113) No one should even suggest to bringing together Riot Force 6 and the Eleventh Squad of Gotei 13: Our insurance does not pay such level of damages.

114) Enforcer Fate and Captain Takamachi are forbidden to adopt Sabaku no Gaara and/or Naruto Uzumaki. Or any other Jinchuuriki.

115) Hayate, just... no. You can't shoot J. or Masashi Kishimoto, even if they deserve it.

115a) The fact you are a fan of the Harry/Hermione and the NaruHina parings is not a valid excuse.

116 ) Whoever said that Rein was as annoying as Navi, you can come here and apologize to her. - Hayate

116 A ) Bring lots of chocolate. - Shamal

116 B ) And prepare for pain. - Vita

116 C ) I don't like seeing her cry. - Zafira

116 D ) Turn yourself in now and you might get out of this alive - Signum

116 E ) Can I burn them? - Agito

117) No, Ms Readman, Subaru is not related to your ex-boyfriend. Will you please _go away?_

118) The manuscript for the revised edition of _How to Win Friends and Influence People_ being written by Captain Takamachi is to be confiscated and burned.

120) Hayate, please leave your cosplay outfits at home. Captain Takamichi almost died of Ofactual Enxanguanation from your "Dominatrix Catgirl" outfit you gave to Enforcer Fate.

121)Vita, please stop drawing those creppy rabbits on-GAH

121a) Clean up in Hanger 114a

122) All ships going and coming to and from 'Earth' are to be subjected to extreme level of search for unauthorized personnel. That stowaway problem we've been having is just getting ridiculous.

123) Ranma Saotome is to return Durandal to Admiral Chrono Harlown immediately.

123a) What do you mean it bonded with you ? Durandal is a merely a Storage Device, not an...

123b)Okay, who is the complete dunderhead who FORGOT to remove the "upgrades" that Brianna Digger gave Durandal, including its shinny, Peebo like AI ?!

124) Ranma Saotome and Signum are henceforth forbidden from sparring while using Durandal and Agito ever again. Not only did the two of you manage to completely total our brand new virtual training ground with that giant tornado, the sight of the two of you _going at it_ right there in the middle of the training ground all but traumatized Erio and Caro.

124a) would Sgt. Ranma Saotome please report to visitor's lobby. There is a group of angry people here that wish to speak to you. Something about uniting the schools.

124b) I thought we had a rule against recruiting them?

125) Hayate Yagami and Tomoyo Daidouji should never be allowed to plot together, EVER.

125a) Fate you are to return that Suiseiseki cosplay costume back.

125b) But it looks so cute on Vivio.

126) All use of various Bind-type spells for sexual purposes by on-duty TSAB officers, or on TSAB administrative premises, is no longer permitted.

126a) You're grounded, Chrono. -LH

126b) I am a grown man and an Admiral in my own right, Mother. You can't ground me. -CH

126c) No, but I can. -Amy

126d) I'm a bit disappointed in you, Brother. -FTH

126 E ) Does that mean Raising Heart's Dominatrix Mode is now outlawed? -NT

126f) There's probably a loophole or two in there somewhere. –HY

127 ) No, Caro, summon bigger fish is not a legitimate summoning technique. Don't listen to the insane Jedi.

128: Samus Aran, _please_ stop chasing Caro. She cannot actually summon Ridley.

128a: .....What do you mean she _can?!_

128b) Caro, please try to remember that there is a vast difference between "can" and "should".

129) Sgt. Ranma Saotome and Cpt. Nanoha Takamachi are henceforth forbidden from ever again participating in a joined training exercise. The bill for the three entire platoons of commando you manage to traumatize will be deducted from your pay. They still tend to go into panic attack the sight of anything pink.

129a) Hey, don't pin that one on me, it's not my fault for once ! HE was the one who used the bubble gum ! N.T.

129b) Bubble gum ? What in the... Wait, you know what ? We REALLY do not want to know.

130.) No member of the TSAB may violate the time-space continuum to attract the attention of unspeakable elder gods.

130a.) Especially **not** in order to have a good fight!

131.) As a transtellar military organization, bureaucracy is the lifeblood of our success. Everyone has to do their paperwork, no exceptions.

131a.) No, causing general wide-spread mayhem while fighting an incursion of transdimensional flesh-eating robo beetles does not exempt you from this.

131b.) Clarification: Causing widespread mayhem means you get to do a considerably bigger amount of paperwork than you would usually have to .

132) Rule 130 is hereby extended to include Mazoku, Shinzoku, LoN and alternative universe-ascended version of the Loopers.

132a)Never Mind...We were too late again...

133) Takamichi Nanoha is not to the planet Gunsmoke, their insurance polocies are already through the roof.

133a)What do you mean "Late again" ?!

Jointed rule 394/746/134) The person who has suggested a brainstorming between Kisuke Urahara, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Jail Scaglietti and Vita of the Wolkenritter is to kill on sight with charges for crimes against the OMNIversal health.

135 ) What rule are we on anyway? - SN

135 A ) Fixed for you. - TL

136 ) Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster, you two are NOT to have hot kinky sex while writing the rules down, regardless of the morale that you're giving the yuri-lovers around here.

137) Conctacts between Riot Force 6 and the Sailor Senshi are now forbidden for obvious reasons.

138) Captain Takamachi, you may not hire on Samantha Carter as an independent contractor. We really don't need her and Brianna working within the same think tank.

138a.) Medics to the sparring ring. Sgt. Saotome and Ronnon Dex, well the less said the better.

139) Yuuno Scrya you may not apply for an internship with Dr. Jackson.

139a) Whoever thought it was a good idea to put colonel O'Neil and Admiral Harlown in the same room, Amy Harlown has a few choice words for you.

140: Hey, Larry! What's the idea, naming me after you?! And why are we both girls now?!

140a: Uh. Looks like Ixy's awak-

140b: Hey buddy. Still alive?

140c: Due to yesterday's events, the "King of Belka" and the "Demon Lord of the Round Table" are _not_ allowed to fight each other again. _Ever._ And yes, you're both paying to rebuild those training grounds.

140d: Also: Spanish guitars are hereby banned.

140e: And Captain Takamachi is _not_ allowed to have a ribbon on her barrier jacket anymore.

140f) But I've always had it since I started using magic to blow st-er, cast spells. -NT

141. TSAB Officers are now forbidden to interact with any planes that originate from the multiverse of Dominia.

141a. Can someone please get Niv-Mizzet out of the Infinity Library?

142.) Visitors to the Infinite Library must at no time call the occasionally appearing Orang-Utan an animal, unless they can survive having their heads torn off.

143.) Visitors are encouraged not to call Officers Lanster or Testarossa "Psycho Lesbian". The TSAB disavows all responsiblity for the fate of anyone who does so.

143a. For the record, the 'Psycho Lesbian' trope applies when the love that a woman carries towards the object of her affections causes more trouble than it's worth (especially if they hound their loved one). As there has been no evidence of such concerning the two officers in question, labeling them as 'Psycho Lesbians' would be incorrect.

144.) It is prohibited to give a certain group of cardinals dressed in red access to any form of TSAB transportation device.

a.) "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition in mid childa"

b.) The exception to the rule being to transport them away from mid childa or other administrated worlds.

145.) Someone please tell the supposed 'King of the Britain' that he cannot have the lost logia known as the holy grail.

a.) While we're at it someone stop those french guys with the catapult from launching farm animals around mid childa.

145b. The Frenchmen are to be designated as a secondary issue to be resolved later. All TSAB officers are hereby notified to be on the lookout for the "Dread Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog" to capture and/or kill it.

145c. We are more than perfectly capable of handling such a beast and will not be requiring the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch. Your offer of assistance is however appreciated, King Arthur.

145d. OH, SWEET MOTHER OF JES-

145e. The previous order to capture the Killer Rabbit is rescinded. All officers are ordered to treat this as a highly, dangerous beast to be killed on sight.

145f. Can someone please explain how this Killer Rabbit just became Vivio's pet? -NT

146.) No one in the TSAB may practice Jashanism. Period.

147) Mid-childa is a religously neutral area. As such any paramilitary orginization that is a devout follower to any sect of religion is here by fire upon with any and all brutality. Hellsing and Iscariot we are looking at you and we do have the technology to wipe out your secret weapons agents.

148) All conctacts between TSAB and the Autobots are to be maked CAREFULLY. We do not want to anger them.

148a) And no, nobody can recruit Grimlock and the Dinobots. **PERIOD**!

149 ) Whoever pulled Genesic GaoGaiGar, 3G, and the J-Ark out of the collapsing dimension, thank you.

149 A ) Now we just have to deal with Subaru fusing Mach Calibur to a G-Stone.

149 B ) And Nove fusing Jet Calibur with a J-Jewel.

150.) Thanks to whoever found the "holy hand grenade" the beast is now contained.

150.a) A warning to whoever found the "holy hand grenade", run!

150b) Seriously, you killed Vivio's bunny. Both Vivio _and_ Sacred Heart cried. There is no saving you. Doesn't matter if it was a murderous hellbeast, _you made them cry_. You're the walking dead, now.

151. In relation to rule 58, the TSAB is not a party to the CONCORD Accords. As such, you are not allowed to interfere in the affairs of any of the four Empires, CONCORD, the Jovians, any rats, and all caspuleers.

151a. That also means no shooting first at them for any reason. We do not want our ships to get CONCORDed, people. Note that this stops applying if _they_ shoot first.

152. In relation to rule 140c, anyone from the world known as Strangereal (native, reincarnated or otherwise) are not allowed to fight each other.

152a. Also, no recreating any superweapons from Strangereal. And if you do, you are most definitely _NOT_ allowed to upgrade them with Mid-Childian technology. Those things are bad enough without it...

153) Under the advisement of Sgt. Saotome, access to Nerima, Tokyo (and there by the Nerima Wrecking Crew) is now locked. The shear number of ways you can be humiliated there would reflect badly on us.

153a) No, Enforcer Harlown-Takamichi, I don't care if they do fight dirty, you aren't going back.

153b) Anyone who ecounters android catgirls or Sanzinen family butlers is advised to retreat at once.

153c) This now extends to Minato ward. Don't fuck with the senshi, no matter how silly they look, Planetary mana taps are not to be trifled with.

153d) No, Hayate, you can't join them.

153e) Part b has been rescinded as Pr. Nuku Nuku claims that it is discriminatory against her.

153f) DAMMIT! Part b was meant to keep her out!

53g) Screw it, nobody go to Tokyo unless you live there, tis a silly place.

153h) Wait, let me guess, too late?

154) Shamal, performing physical exams on Sgt. Saotome without his consent, let alone using it to have your way with him, is hereby banned. Not only because it was an abuse of authority, but Signum wrecking the place after finding out about it really set us back on our medicinal supplies.

154a) Yes, that includes surprise physical exams Shamal.

155) Head Librarian Yuuno Scrya is never to go on a dig on a new, unexplored world without a proper escort ever again. We are getting tired of his tendency to stumble over powerful Lost Logia then MISPLACE them and the repeated attempt groom-nap.

155a) Sgt. Saotome is not to be Yuuno Scrya's escort ever again. Their combined might only make things even worse.

156) Admiral Chrono Harlown, Sgt. Ranma Saotome and Head Librarian Yuuno Scrya are not be part of any diplomatic mission if the opposing party include young, single and politically powerful women. Neither Amy, nor Signum and certainly not Nanoha and Fate were amused by the result last time it happened.

156a) And the less said about Vivio almost losing her favorite "uncles" the better.

157) Do not imply that Signum and Lamia Loveless are sister in the hearing range of either of them. You will not like the result.

157a) I know that these two are fierce rivals, but could someone ask them, nicely, to stop trashing our training grounds one after another ? Those thing are NOT cheap. Nor easy or fast to make.

158) And neither should you imply any kind of relationship between Signum and Ivy useless you really want them to use those Snake Sword of their on you.

159) Signum, you are not autorized to challenge Kenpachi Zaraki to a tag match, with Alucard and Guts as partner for the same match: you have scared to death the Yggdrasil System, and after that Skuld has vented her displeasure on US!!!

160) Shamal and Ritsuko Akagi are no longer allowed in the same room together... Bad things happen.

160a) it is requested that Hayate return the Evangelion pilots plugsuits immediately and stop complaining that the chests are too tight.

160b) it is to be noted that Shinji Ikari is indeed male


	3. Chapter 3

161) Future contact with Haruhi Suzumia is strictly forbidden, reality isn't supposed to bend like that.

162: A reminder that any and all magical artifacts from the Non-Administered world known as "Earth" are only to be examined with the utmost caut- OHGOD

162a: IaM҉ZALGo

FeELMY҉̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋PrESENCEANDTREMBLEHuMAn

yOUhA҉ VEFELToNLYAS

̓̔ PECKOFMYPo҉WER

ISH҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍ALLLEAVEYoUATASTElITTLEONe

FoRNoW

TAStEiTAN҉DWeEPFORImAyCOmEAgAIN

162b) We saw what you did there, Kris. Cute. Real cute. You're not allowed network access without adult supervision anymore, until we say otherwise. -RH&B

163.) Despite the popularity; the import of stickers from Karakura Town is now strictly prohibited. Who ever decided to put one on the bathroom door is in for a world of pain. Urahara charges by the hour and having him on call to put souls back into bodies is getting cost prohibitive.

164) Haken Browning and company are hereby disqualified from all diplomatic endeavors, except for those exclusively between the TSAB and the Endless Frontier. Sexual harassment and snide comments are not acceptable behaviors for a diplomat.

165) Vita, you are hereby permanently banned from commenting on the size of any woman's physical attributes, period. Kaguya-hime's feelings were deeply hurt by that "mega boob demon" comment.

165a) And just in case you think this applies only in public, you're not allowed to do it in private, either - on duty or off. -HY

166) Just a reminder: Aschen Brödel is a combat-purposed gynoid, not a cyborg, and the W Numbers have no relation at all to Scaglietti and the Numbers.

167) There will be no modification of Jyaki-GUN-Oh with Midchildan technology until permanent diplomatic agreements with the people of the Endless Frontier are signed.

167a) ...or Phantom, Nacht, and Abend, for that matter.

167b) Please don't install G-Stone or J-Jewel technology on them, either - at least, not yet.

168) Vita of the Wolkenritter is hereby no longer allowed to cause anything to turn into light, except during officially-sanctioned combat missions, supervised training exercises, or emergency situations.

168a) Regardless of how much her cheery attitude irritated you, doing that to Swan's Microbus was unjustifiably mean, and you will be paying for the replacement out of your own pocket.

168b) Also, until further notice, you are to be denied access to any and all 3G technology. Abuse it and lose it.

169) I can't believe I'm writing this, but... Mach Calibur, you are not allowed to attempt initiate cyber-sex with Evoluder Guy. Nevermind how hot you think he is - he is a happily married man, and your attentions are not appreciated.

169a) Seriously, don't. Mikoto-neechan is scary when she gets protective of Guy. -SN

170) Inspector Harlaown, while we are happy that you have finally managed to find a biological relative who actually treats you like family, we cannot permit you to release technical details about Intelligent Devices to your cousin Tessa.

170a) Yes, we know that it would allow her to make several major breakthroughs in her research on Lambda Drivers. That's _why_ we aren't letting you give her an ID.

170b ) Don't release the technical details of Storage Devices, Armed Devices, or Unison Devices, either.

170c ) Ah, sorry, to late - at least for Storage Devices, I didn't give her plans for either of the other two. On the bright side, its a public domain design, thirty years out of date. –FTH

171.) There is to be no experimentation with the unique energy source discovered on unadministrated world 310-RNT known as the 7th fonon.

172.) Why Yuno should not give out more intelligent devices:

Edward Elric - "Who the heck gave Winry the steam punk clothes and giant wrench that can materialize nuts and bolts out of thin air and shoot them at high velocity speeds?"

In a closet at the Rockbell home talking into TSAB communictor.

Yuuno - "Umm... I was doing an archeological dig on an unadministrated world. I got injured in ferret form (again...) and this blond girl found me. We got attacked by this weird fat man that wanted to eat us who was super fast and strong. I gave her the new intelligent device, Rising Steam I was working on... it was designed to be an emergency fighting device for mechanics and maintenance workers."

Closet door opens.

Edward - "Okay who's in... here...", looks down to see a ferret talking into a weird type of phone, "WHAT IS A TALKING FERRET CHIMERA DOING IN WINRY'S HOUSE?"

Yuuno - "Oops I'll need to call back."

Ed tries to grab the ferret, it scurries out of his reach and runs out the back door. Ed pursues it leading to an epic fight involving alchemy, numerous binding and barrier spells being cast by said ferret and destroying half the landscape. Winry comes out to see the destruction and goes through her entire wrench collection (246 wrenches by the way) on Ed and Yuno.

173.) Subaru is no longer permitted to use her device while competing in rollerblading competitions.

173a) Neither are you, Ginga and Nove.

174.) Stormtroopers are not bowling pins

175) While we are aware that Professor Scaglietti tried to give her a Number and take away her name, that does not mean that you should be playing 'Secret Agent Man' whenever Ginga walks in the room.

176 ) Just because Dieci found out that she likes Maple Syrup doesn't mean that she or her ancestors were from Canada originally.

177 ) Cinque's nickname is not "Little Boss".

177 A ) To the person who stole Cinque's giant teddy bear, please return it peacefully. If you do not, we will find you and Cinque's sisters will have a few _words_ with you.

177 B ) This is your last warning. Cinque knows CQC. Return her teddy bear NOW.

178) Just a reminder: TSAB starfighters are not to be used as conkers.

178a) Clarkson, Hammond, and May, this means you.

178b) And whoever brought them off Earth is going on report.

179) Can someone explain WHERE THE [censored] HELL DID THESE GIANTS ROBOTS COME FROM ? They are NOT part of the TSAB approved Super Robots program.

179a) Bought them ? BOUGHT THEM ? How did you manage to smuggle them past customs ?

179b) Sgt. Ranma Saotome is therefor forbidden from using Hidden Weapon to smuggle good. And please, return the Master Gundam immediately.

179c) Oh I can't believe this [censored]. How did they managed to get the proper authorization papers to actually keep those things ? Dammit. Alright, you win, keep the forsaken things, I don't care anymore.

180 ) Sorry, Fate, your awesome theme song just got over-ridden.

180 A ) No, you can't go and fight against Ratsel because of it.

180 B ) No, you can't ride Arf like Sanger rides him.

180 C ) You can't ride Sgt. Saotome like Sanger rides Ratsel.

180 D ) You can't ride Sgt. Saotome like _that_ either!

180 E ) _Think of the children!_

180 F ) Nevermind, they're watching and getting sex-ed through this.

180 G) Oh god. Somebody, please, stop Signum! Whether she intended to do, stop them or join in, nobody wants to or seems to know!

181) Whoever let Rance in here, you are already dead.

181a) Gahahaha! –Rance

181b) To whoever it was that had the foresight to keep a keg of Nyannichuan water and the Locking Ladle on hand for just such an occasion: The entire TSAB owes you a debt of immense gratitude. Miss Rance is no longer an issue.

182: While normally the TSAB is very open to recruitment, we must hereby insist that Death Knights and other Necromancers no longer be allowed into the Bureau's ranks. We don't know how Yorrick got ahold of Clyde Harlaoun's body, but raising one of the Time & Space Administration Bureau's most respected heroes and martyrs as a ghoul is extremely disrespectful and deeply offensive to his family.

182a: Are you _kidding?_ My darling can go for _days_ now!

182b: ..._**FERRET BOY!**_

182c: _It's not my fault!_

*) As item #182a is libelous character defamation against a commanding officer of the TSAB, it has been stricken from the record, and the offending vandal has been apprehended.

182d) Any further such character defamation against her, the offenders will join the other guy as Class D Personnel in the SCP Foundation. -CH & YS

183: The following vessels are to under _**no circumstances whatsoever**_ be allowed to equip dimensional drives: the _Millenium Falcon_, the _Serenity_, the _Bebop_, the _Outlaw Star_, the _Delphinius_ or any vessel named any variation of _El Presidente_ or _Glorious Leader Kim Jong Il_. We would add the _Sajuuk_ and the _Soyokaze_ to this list, but apparently they already have them.

183 A ) I'd like to add that we will not be adding dimensional drives to any ship within, allied or associated in any way with the Starfleet Federation.

183 B ) Seriously, we don't want the Borg getting their hands on this stuff.

183 C) Too late. They already assimilated the technology into their vessels. You can clearly tell this when they change their introductory speech to:

"We are the Borg. You will be _annihilated_. Your biological and technological distinctiveness have become irrelevant. Resistance is futile...but welcome."

183 D) Any chance of the Q Continuum helping us fix this problem?

183e) Those arrogant lazy asses will never help officially, but we can contact a few individual Q under the table.

184) Since the Borg have the tech anyway, treaty negotiations are underway with the United Federation of Planets for a tech exchange and full diplomatic contact. To facilitate negotiations, will the following individuals make sure they are not anywhere in the vicinity? Erio Mondial (for attracting all the women) and Fate T. Harlouwn (for distracting the men).

185) No, Guy, Borg are not Zonders, nor are they related to Zonders in any way aside from being "machine beings who assimilate people and technology".

185a) We only _wish_ it were that simple. Between you and Mamoru, and Soldato J and Ikumi, the war would be as good as won if it were that simple.

185b) Stick around, though. We might need your help reverse-engineering their nanites.

186 ) Species 8472 is not, under ANY circumstances, to be attacked or angered. They're one of the few things that can take on the Borg and win.

186 A ) That doesn't mean we direct them to fight against the Borg either. They may decide that we're next after they're done.

186 B ) That means, people, leave them alone!

186c) But you can direct them and the Borgs against the Daleks, in you wanted to do it.

187) Whoever let Ivy and Signum meet each other I must salute you. Ahh, simmetrical docking.

187a) That was not your cue to "show the little girls how it's done", AnRyuu and KouRyuu.

188) The Infinite Library is not in any way affiliated with the Black Library of Chaos, the Webway, the Eldar, etc. All statements to the contrary will be met with stern disciplinary action. We do not want the Imperium - or any of their enemies - hassling us.

188a. We are also not affiliated with the publishing company named Black Library, for that matter.

188b) Is there anyway we can recruit Cain and Jurgen though? Jurgen's ability to cancel any and all magic/psi/warp ability would be useful and Cain's luck borders on the paranormal.

188c) If not, certainly his skill with that ridiculously effective sword is. Perhaps we can offer him either a "more exciting" posting if that is preference, or "greater compensation" or a nice boring job whatever his temperament.

188 d) Inquisitor Czevak is to be permitted access to the Infinite Library. He has offered in compensation his services as an Assistant Librarian for, quote unquote, "as long as it takes to get Ahriman off of my trail." After his near-miraculous escape from said Sorcerer's clutches, the poor man does deserve a little rest. All agents responsible for monitoring dimensional travel are expected to be more vigilant then usual in the coming months to prevent Ahriman from accessing the Infinite Library. Additionally, Inquisitor Czevak has offered his services to brief and debrief any agents deployed in his home universe.

188 e) Through this humble vessel, the Immortal Emperor of Man thanks the TSAB for their comprehension and benevolence in offering both safe haven and employment to one of his devoted, if unfortunately unlucky, servants. He offers in compensation access to the Grey Knights Chapter of Space Marines for use in operations. He hopes that their service may be equal to the aid the TSAB has lent Inquisitor Czevak, and that further hospitable and friendly relations may be forthcoming between the Imperium of Man and TSAB. - Saint Anais.

188 f) Possible officer exchange between the Imperial Guard and TSAB would be a welcome diplomatic move between our respective organizations. The possibility of sending Commissar Cain and his entourage in such a program will be appropriately studied. Your request will, of course, give such a possibility additional weight in the deliberations. - Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard, High Lord of Terra, member of the Senatus Imperialis.

189 ) Under no circumstances go to P4C-970. (Reference to the Stargate ep 2010.)

189a: Under no circumstances should P4C-970 be rescued from it's current black hole-related problems.

190 ) Mamoru and Erio are NOT competing to see who gets the bigger harem.

190 A ) Even though Erio-kun's winning - CRL

190 B ) Give him a couple more years, if his shoulders broaden enough, he'll look just like Zest - LA

190 B ) Mamoru's already married to me! - Hana

190 C ) She's got us beat - CRL, LA

191 ) Sgt. Saotome is Einhart Stratos's personal trainer.

191 A ) No I'm not! - RS

191 B ) He's my personal trainer! - VT, NN

191 C ) In order to prevent mass destruction, Sgt. Saotome is now giving private lessons in martial arts only to those who can last more than a minute against Nove Nakajima. – HY

192.) The area known as Academy City is off limits to all TSAB agents without express permission and any agent going to that area at minimum must be ranked at B power level.

193.) Do not let intelligent devices come into contact with Kamijou Touma's right hand. The after effects of imagine breaker on intelligent devices have been incredibly random ranging from simply warping the device's to causing fairly spectacular explosions.

194.) Index-Librorum-Prohibitorum does not qualify as a lost logia or as an intelligent device.

a.) Wait what do you mean that she figured out how to use a unison mode with Touma?

195.) What is Nagi Springfield doing in mid childa?

a.) What do you mean he has been here for 2 years already?

b.) Why did it take 2 years for the report indicating that Nagi Springfield was spotted in mid childa to show up? And seriously how come no one else noticed him again up until this point?

c) And how the hell did he get a liquor license here anyways?

196.) yes, we are always short on high rank mages. No you can't solve this by cloning the three aces, and you can't especially make the clones combat cyborgs

196a) didn't we get rid of all you black ops types after that mess with the combat cyborgs?

196b) Which one?- N2R

196c) you mean all of them weren't one big, gigantic, confusing mess?

197.) Non-magical weaponry is forbidden for a reason. "It makes a big bang" is not, in any way, shape or form, justification enough to use them.

197a.) The same goes for non-magical explosives. "It makes a big boom" is, again, not enough to justify their use.

197b.) Appropriating TSAB Shock Trooper breeching charges (which, as everyone should know, are Magimite™-based) and using them for "the big boom they make" will lead to immediate expulsion from the TSAB Armed Forces.

198.) Active Mages on the TSAB Rapid Response teams are encouraged not to attempt and 'befriend' their enemies like Cpt. Takamachi does. It takes a great deal of skill to turn a city-block slagging blast into a nonlethal concussive shot.

199.) When unassuming, easily forgettable men and women start doing martial arts kata for no good reason, **run**. Your face might slough off if you don't.

200 ) Due to the increasing number of Robot Pilots, we now have a mecha division here at the TSAB.

200 A ) Increasing? There's only me, J and the Brave Robots, who else is a pilot? - G.S.

200 B ) Meet Noriko Takeda and Gunbuster.

200 C ) Nove, stop copying Gunbuster's attacks! It's bad enough with Subaru copying GaoGaiGar's attacks.

200 D ) Otto, you aren't allowed to copy TenRyuJin's "Dance of Light and Darkness" attack either. That's just freaking scary!

201) Captain Zonvolt is now in command of the Super Robot Division.

If you have anything against his leadership of the SRD, you can challenge him to a honor duel using Super Robots. The funeral will be paid by the TSAB. Yours, of course. If the strike of Zonvolt's Zankatou will not annilathe you.

201 A ) Actually, there are two captains now. Zonvolt's solo run as a captain was over-ridden by his best friend's theme music.

202) Cpt. Zonvolt, Cpt. Feinschmecker, the two of you are no longer allowed to "Jinba Ittai" when not piloting your respective mecha, let alone in public. The sight of that can and _did_ traumatize young people.

202a) And the cost of Lutecia's therapy bill is coming out of your paychecks.

202b) Seriously, you two! It's been weeks since then, and she _still_ twitches violently whenever she hears the phrase "Giddyup!" –CrL

203) We have reach an accord with the time lords. As long as they don't muck around with our dimension we won't muck around with theirs.

203a) There has been an amendment to the treaty. Time lords can't mess with unadministered world #97. If they want to mess it, Nanoha and Hayate are allowed to discus and try to make friends with them.

203b) now will you please stop pointing raising heart at us captain?

203c) A special dispensation has been granted to the Time Lord known as the Doctor to visit his friends on Earth and Mid-Childa.

203d) Yay! -VT

204) The Super-Robot force does not include Power Rangers and Super Sentai. Those recruits have their own division.

205) This rule applies to all of the following: TSAB members, staff, adjuncts, and contractees, all personnel of all Administrated worlds and all residents therein, _and anyone else we haven't mentioned._

* Do not engage in combat any individual bonded to a Guyver unit, except in immediate defense of self or others against hostile actions.

* Do not provoke into combat any individual bonded to a Guyver unit.

* Do not attempt to capture any individual bonded to a Guyver unit, except in the case of rightful and just police action. Should such action be necessary, do not attempt to do so without a party of at least 3 AA-ranked (or better) mages, unsealed, and with at least one binding and one sealing specialist.

* All unbonded Guyver units are to be treated as S-class dangerous Lost Logia and sealed.

* There will be no experimentation on unbonded Guyver units. They are classed as above for a reason.

* There will be no experimentation on bonded Guyver units or their hosts without the hosts' informed consent, in writing, in quintuplicate, notarized.

* Attempts to remove bonded Guyver units from their hosts are considered attempts at murder.

* Violators will be punished to the full extent of the law.

206: Captain Takamachi and the World's Welfare Work Association "Trouble Consultant" team known as the "Lovely Angels" are _**NEVER ALLOWED TO WORK WITH EACH OTHER AGAIN.**_

206a) For that matter, neither party is allowed to work with Lina "The Enemy of All Who Live" Inverse.

207 : Being somehow able to bring an alternative version of yourself here does not mean that you should.

207a : No really, you shouldn't. Someone asking the two Captain Takamachi's which one was stronger really caused a mess of things.

208: The Jusenkyo water of drowned twins is hereby banned. There just isn't enough room, let alone food, for two Sgt. Saotomes and their egos in this universe.

209) Jail Scaglietti should NEVER be allowed anywhere near our newly acquired "perfectly normal protocol droid", codenamed HK-47. Neither should any of the cyborgs for that matter.

209a) Where did we got that thing from anyway ? And why the hell is it following me around asking if I want someone killed ? RS

209b)Analysis indicate that it fell from a dimensional tear. And because you were the one who found it and reactivate it, it seem to consider you its master.

210) Let it be known that if I find out who's sending threatening letters to various members of the TSAB or their friends for "daring to corrupt the purity of Nanoha and Fate", I'm going to allow Lina, without limiters on, to come hunt you down for calling her flat-chested. Thank you and good-night. – LH

211. The devices known as "COMPs" are not allowed on any TSAB world (or Earth). We have enough issues without adding hostile demons, angels, and gods into the mix.

211a. Yeah, about that...

211b. Don't tell me, let me guess, too late?

211c. Bingo, bingo, you win the prize!

211d. ...Who let Botan access the list?

211e: I told you that we shouldn't have followed her. - YU

211f: Well, think of it this way, at least there are people that you can fight fully. - YK

211g: First person to call me a midget is going to find out what dragon hell fire is like. – Hiei

212. Vita's battlecry is not "Halt, Hammerzeit," you should not teach the recruits this.

212a. Hey, this is a pretty cool idea. I think I'll make this my new battlecry. Thanks- Vita

213: Vita is NOT the "Queen of Clubs".

213A: Just because I allowed Signum to use the Queen of Clubs as a distraction before I beat someone down does not make me the Queen of Clubs - Vita

213B: I thought it was appropriate. –Signum

214.) Rules 200 and 201 do not apply and there is no Super Robot, Mecha or any other like division in the TSAB. This is due to the fact that most if not all mecha violate bans on physical weaponry within the TSAB such as guns, missiles etc.

214 A) You do realize that that law is in place to prevent people from using _EASY TO USE_ mass-based weapons, right? Most of these robots can only be piloted by the pilot and no one else. - Super Robot Branch

214 B ) Besides, people in TSAB space have machine guns, they shot at me with them! – Erio

214c ) They WHAT? -CLR L

214C) I'm okay! The bullets never broke my shield and they're all in jail now. - E.M.

214 d.) In response to 214 a.) there are more reasons for that ban than simply the easy to use mass based weapons and it doesn't matter as the ban is still in effect (FYI still no super robot division allowed). Keep in mind that you would probably have to stock extra parts including weapons and a missile launcher or rifle doesn't necessarily need to be attached to a mech just to work. Also one of the reasons for the ban on mass based weapons is purely historical after the Belkan wars.

214f) Yes, and keeping things traditional has worked _so well_ when nuts like Scaglietti, who willingly and flagrantly piss on any bans you hand down, show up to make your day more interesting.

Counterpoints:

1. You're mixing up Super Robots for Real Robots. Supers tend to use their own bodies as weapons most of the time, their gear doesn't work when it's not attached to them, and they use unique power sources to fuel their movements as well as their weapons.

2. Most Super Robot attacks are energy-based, with those that aren't almost exclusively involving physical melee combat by the mech.

3. Technically, our _mages_ are no strangers to the use of "mass-based" attacks, either. Melee attacks aside, there's our very own Ace of Aces, Cpt. Takamachi, with her "Stardust Fall" spell. If that's classified as "accelerated material-type shooting magic", then a magically-powered Gauss gun firing a magnetized slug at hypersonic velocities is no different.

4. Tread carefully; you're dangerously close to saying that it is illegal for the Cyborgs to live in TSAB administered space. Or didn't you realize that they're essentially all human-sized Super Robots?

214g) The Super Robot Division stays. We've invested too much time and too many resources to back out now, and the results may yet prove useful.

215.) Xellos is banned from mid childa due to complaints from his insurance agency. He was being a bad influence on Vivio and the property damage that resulted when Nanoha chased him off would bankrupt the company if they had to pay for it again. (We're not quite sure why he purchased the insurance package in the first place.)

216.) Since when did mid childa have McDonalds and Burger King restaurants?

a.) From now on opening up any chain business imported from an outside world has to be approved by the TSAB first.

217.) Caro is no longer allowed to feed her dragons chili peppers.

218) Numbers, while we recognize that you have a great deal in common with the 00 Cyborgs, we can't allow them to come here unless 004 agrees to have the mass-based weapons built into his body disabled for the duration of his stay.

219: Vita, Signum: we here at the Time-Space Administration Bureau would like to point out that the current crisis is _all your_ _fault._ As it was the two of you who suggested to Vivio Takamachi that, quote, "Every good King needs a sword", you both will assume any and all responsibility and risk in parting her from her new... _weapon._

219a: _**FROSTMOURNE HUNGERS!**_

219b: SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS STUFFED RABBIT! Even the Throne - hell, even the _helmet_ was better than this!

220: Signum must not trade or share clothing with Sette of the Numbers. A lot of people keep on thinking someone broke rule 208 when you do that.

220a : Hayate, stop giving matching clothing that Signum wears to Sette. Now put the bunny suits down.

221) The combat cyborgs are now allowed to go to other dimensions,. To get new cyborg parts installed, in order to get themselves upgraded

221: ...Subaru? GET OFF. THE NUCLEAR. WARHEAD.

221a. But X did it with that missile in the Desert Base! -SN

221b. Yes, but X is a reploid, not a cyborg.

222. Speaking of which, no reploids are allowed on TSAB worlds.

222a: ...What do you _mean_ the Three Admirals are all Reploids?

223) I don't care if Scaglietti did have a creepy interest in her. Making double entendre comments along the lines of Vivio - in either form! - being "Jail bait" is getting old.

223a) Yes, we are aware that it's true on both counts. Shut up.

224: No, Subaru, this rule is NOT the amount of licks it takes to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop.

225: All travel to Non-Administered planet #698, known to the locals as Eternia, is now banned.

226: DANCING IS FORBIDDEN. THAT MEANS PUT DOWN THE [Piccolo of the Flaming Fire], HAYATE.

226 A: Can we dance normally instead of weirdly?

226 B: Can we at least dance when the situation calls for it? Like at a party?

222c) At parties, sure - except young Mr. Scrya. Seriously, Yuuno, every time you start "dancing" the possibility of videos of it ending up on YouTube and embarrassing everyone who knows you increases exponentially.

227: To whoever found the Radam, thank you, if you can't tell, that last part was sarcasm. Tekkamen are a pain in the ass to deal with.

227 A: Same with these Eviluders.

227 B: I thought they were called Evoluders - FTH

227 C: They are, but that would make Guy Shishio a bad guy, since he's an Evoluder. We call them Eviluders until otherwise noted.

228) All conctacts between TSAB and the partial criminal association know as S.O.S Dan are forbidden, period. We do not want Haruhi Suzumiya to come into conctact with _any_ type of magic!

229: Whoever started the joke that if Reinforce Ein was still here with Reinforce Zwei that Reinforce Ein would have her own mini-me is to stop with the joke now. Reinforce Zwei is now sad and crying and that's really angering Hayate.

229a) The fool have two hours to make his wills and prepare his own grave: Hayate has ordered on the Akogi's Black Market an old, rusty and dulled Dragon Slayer (Berserk! version) for NEUTERING the idiot.

229b) ...But she can't even lift the bloody thing!  
229c) _I can._ –Signum

229d) And she has hired Kenpachi Zaraki, for the pratical use of the weapon.

230: Veyron is NOT Squall.  
230 A: So, we call him Not Squall then? - Lily  
230 B: NO! – Veyron

231) If ever you meet another spacefaring nation that meets any of the following qualifications: militaristic, fascist, totalitarian, imperialistic, and dickish, you do not let them slide while they build up power. We already had enough problems with Acturus  
231a) I resent that, true as it may be-Smiley  
231b) How the hell did you get here?

232 - "What's a Raising Heart? Is it tasty?" - Koalla Su.

232a - Auuuuuu! - Shinobu Maehara

232b) General Order from the Commander-in-Chief: effective immediately, all Molmolians are to be eradicated, they are all to be hunted down and killed, their island bombarded from orbit until there is only a crater, and if we still don't get them all, their whole homeworld is to be eradicated of life and broken down into little rocks in space.

232c) You're just mad because she kicked you in the head - Commander-in-Chief's spouse.

232d) But that's the standard Molmolian greeting! Meaning they all do that! And those kicks are lethal! If I didn't have the best magical healers around, I'd be dead or paralyzed for life.

233.) Raging Heart does not cause stroke or heart attacks despite what the name may indicate.

234.) Teana you are not allowed to take Desert Eagles back to Mid Childa with you after visiting Nanoha's home world.

a.) And for the record we mean both the bird and the guns.

235.) How did the Holy Hand Grenade end up in the TSAB weapons contraband?

a.) Messenger - Some British king is asking for a grenade back. He claims he needs it to defend his castle which is being surrounded by a bunch of rabbits trying to seek revenge on him for killing one of their kind.

b.) TSAB contraband staffer - That's the fifth time this week someone used that reason. Why do we always have to deal with the nutcases asking for contraband weaponry? It's pathetic how these gangs keep sending in such easy to spot fake requests hoping we slip up and give them some illegal weapons for free.

236.) Whoever opened that gate to Gensokyo and and brought the hell raven nicknamed "Chernobyl-tan" to TSAB headquarters, damn you. Damn you to hell.

236a.) At least she and Nanoha are getting along. -F.T.H.

236b.) **ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO EVACUATE HEADQUARTERS IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT, ALL PERSONNEL EVAC-** -Transmission Lost

237) Any and all individuals classified as "Sparks" are to be kept away from Devices of all types. We don't know what will happen if a Spark takes a Device apart, and we're afraid to find out.  
237a) Any sufficiently analyzed magic is indistinguishable from **SCIENCE!**  
237b) Security to the Device Maintenance Lab, _immediately!_

238. The TSAB denies any connections with with the earth organizations Greenpeace, PETA and the Boy Scouts of America.

239. Sending signals from the dimensional cruisers in order to confuse the people working at SETI is no longer allowed.

240. Who got the antique dimensional portal at Stonehenge working again?

a). The one in the Bermuda Triangle has become faulty and prone to glitches so we needed to relocate to a more stable one. - Portal Maintenance Staff


	4. Chapter 4

So, after YEARS of inactivity, NOW the site owners want to remove fanfictions with some lemon or violence in them?

Instead of doing the reasonable thing and restrict the access to M−rated fics to only registered and 18 and/or older readers?

Because this is what the fanfictions archive sites do here in Italy: all the fics with adult contents (porn, extreme violence and similar) can be accessed only by registered readers/authors who are of age.

So, I've choose to post the petition here and in my profile on the site.

_Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site._

_Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors._

_For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable._

_It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added._

_If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests._

_While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation._

_For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this._

_Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share_

_Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497_

_Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang_

_IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21_

_Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_MMKillKenny84_


	5. ALERT!

**this is something you need to hear**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for avideo game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until****Fanfiction****is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD,Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-****felony****_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Take care and spread the word, or we will lose out freedoms to express ourselves on the Internet! Repost it on your stories, forums, blogs, anywhere! JUST MAKE IT KNOW! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!**

**Pass this message on! DO your part and help protect the freedom of the internet!**


End file.
